


Breakfast food and you

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom (2020)
Genre: Breakfast Food, F/F, dinner together, god they're so cute, just some fluff, just some sweet alone time, some very slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: Alyssa’s face lit up. “You can cook?”“I mean, I’m not like Gordon Ramsey or anything, but Gran taught me how to cook some basic things."
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Breakfast food and you

  
“Hey,” Emma said softly to Alyssa as they watched the credits scroll by on the TV. 

Today had been the first day in months that they had gotten to spend together, just the two of them. The rainy weather called for a lazy movie day of cuddling on the couch, which they did happily, just enjoying each other’s presence. Gran had been out running errands all day and had dinner plans with a few friends, and Mrs. Greene had meetings all day and had a working dinner with some clients. However, she still made sure to check on Alyssa every other hour.

“Hey, ‘Lys,” Emma gently shook the brunette in her arms. Alyssa hummed and cuddled herself deeper into Emma. “Are you hungry?” 

Alyssa turned to face her girlfriend with a contented smile, “I could eat. Wanna order a pizza or something?” 

Emma shrugged, “We have food here. I could make something.” 

Alyssa’s face lit up. “You can cook?” 

Emma couldn’t help but blush at the way that Alyssa was looking at her. Her eyes filled with a mix of adoration, comfort, and love, and it made Emma feel like she was floating. 

“I mean, I’m not like Gordon Ramsey or anything, but Gran taught me how to cook some basic things. I’m way better than I was when I lived with my parents. Back then it was just a lot of ramen and PB&Js, and that doesn’t really have a lot of nutritional value, or take any, like, real skill in the kitchen—” 

Alyssa surged forward and cut Emma off mid-ramble with a kiss. This was a common occurrence for them, although they traded off who the rambler and who the kisser was. She pulled back to see a dopey grin on Emma’s face. “You’re cute when you babble. You know that?” 

“I will if you keep kissing me like that,” Emma leaned forward for another kiss, but instead of finding Alyssa’s lips, she was met with the palm of her hand. 

“Someone promised me some home cooking,” Alyssa laughed with a twinkle in her eye. “Kisses, come later.” She patted Emma’s knee before she pushed herself off the couch and dragged Emma towards the kitchen. 

Emma clapped her hands as she surveyed the kitchen. “What are you in the mood for?”

Alyssa jumped to sit on the counter while Emma washed her hands. She shrugged, “I don’t know. What’s the chef’s specialty?” 

“I make a mean pasta,” Emma said, riffling through the fridge. “We even have some sauce.” She showed the glass jar of marinara to Alyssa, who made a face.

“We’ve had pasta together before,” Alyssa said, throwing her voice up in a fake whine and her head back. “Make me something we’ve never had before.” 

Emma shook her head with a grin, “ are you gonna be this difficult when we’re married?” She gave a small gasp when she realized what she had said.

They hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ yet, but here she was, talking about marriage and a long-term future together. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Alyssa laughed. Her voice had a teasing tone to it that made Emma weak in the knees. “I’m going to make you cook for me every night when we’re married.” 

“Only if you promise to do the dishes,” Emma said as she chewed on her lip to keep her smile at bay. She had her head stuck in the fridge so that Alyssa couldn’t see that she was doing a happy dance inside. 

The sound of Alyssa’s stomach grumbling snapped Emma out of her bridal-themed spiral. She had a very hungry girlfriend to feed. 

“How does breakfast sound?” 

“For dinner?” Alyssa gave her an incredulous look. 

Emma shut the fridge in disbelief, “don’t tell me you’ve never had breakfast for dinner!” She clutched a package of bacon to her chest in feigned shock. 

Alyssa scoffed, “please. It’s chicken breast and steamed broccoli every night at my house. You know that.” She gave a half-hearted laugh as her smile fell. 

Emma saw the brunette deflate and racked her brain for a way to make Alyssa smile again. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re a breast gal then.” 

It wasn’t quite what she had in mind when she racked her brain for something to say, but Alyssa gave a mischievous smile. “You weren’t complaining about that earlier.” 

Emma threw her hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying.” She pulled out the flour and rummaged through the spice cabinet for the vanilla. “Pancakes?” 

“Can we put chocolate chips in them?” Alyssa asked, rocking back and forth on the counter and fluttering her eyelashes at her girlfriend.

“For you? Of course.” Emma replied, not looking up from the bowl where she measured out ingredients for the batter. She blindly pawed around the counter for a spoon that wasn’t there. 

Emma looked up to where Gran kept the baking supplies — the drawer right under Alyssa’s spot on the counter. The brunette watched her curiously as she made her way across the kitchen towards her. Emma gave her a shy smile and put her hands on Alyssa’s thighs, slowly trailing them down to her knees and gave the slight pressure to spread them. 

She heard Alyssa’s breath catch, and Emma took a step forward in between Alyssa’s legs. Emma leaned forward, so their noses almost touched. She watched as Alyssa’s eyes dilated as the brunette tried to close the small distance between them.

Instead, Emma quickly pulled out the drawer and grabbed a wooden spoon before taking a big step back. Alyssa fell forward just a little, and Emma could see a pink blush covering her cheeks. 

“Karma sucks, huh?” Emma teased. She turned her attention back to the bowl. 

It wasn’t long until Emma was standing in front of the stove. The sounds and smells of frying bacon filled the kitchen, and Alyssa watched on with a smile. Everything about the scene before her was so incredibly domestic, and part of her wished she could stay in this moment forever—just her, Emma, and breakfast food. 

If Alyssa was honest with herself, Emma Nolan had always seemed too good to be true. Deep down, she knew Emma was someone who would make her happy, and she was someone who didn’t care about being with Alyssa Greene: Cheer Captain, Class President, and the most popular girl at James Madison High. 

Around Emma, she could let her hair down and just be Alyssa. She got to be Alyssa, who wasn’t constantly worried about what people would think about her or what they were going to say to her mother. She got to be Alyssa, who would tell bad jokes and ramble on for hours about whatever random topic was the target of her latest internet deep-dive. And Emma would laugh and listen in rapt attention. 

Out of everyone in her life, Emma Nolan was the only person who could confidently say that she knew the  _ real _ Alyssa. 

The best part of it all was that Alyssa knew she could say the same thing about Emma. No one at school ever really took the time to understand the blonde, but that was their loss. Because those moments where Emma would let her guard down, she was the warmest, funniest, and most beautiful person on Earth. 

“Shit!” Emma gasped as an overexcited slice of bacon popped loudly in the pan and sent a glob of hot grease onto Emma’s hand. 

“You okay, babe?” Alyssa slipped off the counter and crossed the kitchen to wrap her arms around Emma’s waist from behind. She used her new position to gently take Emma’s hand and look at the burn. Alyssa pressed a kiss onto the skin next to the burn, careful not to hurt Emma any more than she already had been. 

“Yeah, just risking life and limb to make my girl some food,” Emma chuckled. She leaned back into Alyssa, who kissed her on the neck. 

“Here,” Alyssa plucked the spatula out of Emma’s hand. “I’ll take over pancake duty if you do the bacon.” 

Emma looked warily at the bacon but nodded, “if I get burned—” 

“I’ll kiss it all better.” Alyssa finished, giving Emma a final peck on the cheek. “Do you want funny shapes or just rounds?” 

“Whatever you want is good with me, babe,” Emma said softly. 

“Funny shapes then!” Alyssa cheered before she got uncharacteristically quiet as she focused on pouring the batter in the perfect heart shape. 

They both worked in comfortable silence. Emma finished with the bacon first and busied herself, setting the table and throwing together a fruit salad. By the time Emma was done, Alyssa had plopped the final pancake onto the stack. She put it between the butter and syrup on the table and slid into her seat across from Emma. 

“Well, “ Emma chuckled, gesturing to the leaning tower of pancakes. “Bon appetit.” 

Both girls dug into the feast in front of them. 

“Uh — ‘Lys?” Emma lifted her plate to show something to the brunette. “What’s this supposed to be?” 

Alyssa turned a deep red when she saw the pancake in question. It looked less like a heart and more like a particular part of the male anatomy. “Oh, my God. No— it was supposed to be a heart because I love you and not a—” 

“You love me?” Emma asked quietly, letting the plate softly drop onto the table. There was a mix of hope and joy with just a smattering of fear in her voice. 

“I— Well-” Alyssa stumbled over her words, “yeah. I love you. I wanted to say it in a more romantic way that wasn’t a dick pancake—” 

Emma cut her off with a soft kiss and tried to put everything she was feeling into it. The way Alyssa’s eyes stayed closed for a few seconds after she pulled back told Emma she was successful. “I love you too,” her voice was barely a whisper. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I love you, Alyssa Greene, dick pancakes and all.” Emma said with a laugh that made Alyssa feel like she was soaring.

“So, what are you going to make for dinner next time?” Alyssa asked, spearing a piece of apple onto her fork and popping it into her mouth. 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Emma said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! thank you for reading!! if you're new here and want some more fics, we have oodles of great aus and fluff pieces and just great stuff on the Musical's tag. Welcome to The Prom family, I'm so so so excited that you're here.


End file.
